Defining Relationships
by TwistedSky
Summary: Lois ruins the Chlollie wedding. Gasp. She tries to make amends. Chlollie mainly, some Chlo-Lo interaction and some Clois. Fluff-because that's mostly what I write.


I disclaim. A friend of mine on facebook was like, "It's Sister Week!" So I wrote this.

* * *

"Get away from me." Chloe said to her cousin.

"Chloe, look. I was only trying to—"

"Out."

"Chloe."

"Lois."

"You're my best friend, Chloe. I mean, sure, I have Clark and you have Ollie. But you're family and I love you. We'll get through this."

Chloe looked at Lois, she seemed like she was wavering, as if she might just forgive her. "I don't know if I can do that right now."

Lois looked as if she were going to start arguing again. "I'm sorry," she said simply instead.

"So am I."

XXXXXX

"What happened?" Clark asked Lois as she walked into their shared home.

"She's still angry."

"She'll forgive you, she always does."

Lois sighed, "Maybe she won't this time."

"Have you tried talking to Oliver about it?"

"Of course I have. But he won't listen. He's pouting with Chloe in the Clocktower. Sure, I made a mistake, but they can't hold it against me forever."

"You ruined their _wedding_—it's really hard to forget something like that."

Lois _humphed_. "You're judging. I hate it when you do that."

XXXXXX

Three days before:

"Where is she?" Chloe demanded.

Dinah looked at her with a confidence she didn't feel when faced with Chloe's wrath and said, "She's just running a little late. Some dirty politician or something."

"Bitch." Chloe said, annoyed. "Well, she has fifteen minutes to get here before I walk down the aisle anyway."

Lois was already thirty minutes late—and she was the maid of honor—so Chloe thought she was being fairly reasonable.

Twenty minutes later Lois still hadn't arrived.

"Clark? Should I be worried?" Oliver turned to his best man and asked.

"I told you, it's Lois. It's not Chloe. Chloe loves you."

Oliver wrinkled his nose. "Why don't you just go get Lois?"

"I tried. And unless you want me to go and carry her off in a large crowd of people with her kicking and screaming, she's just going to have to get here on her own time."

Oliver sighed. "She'd do that, wouldn't she?"

"It's Lois. Of course that's what she'd do."

"What is she doing anyway?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, since she's delayed my wedding by almost an hour . . . I think I have a right to know."

Clark sighed. "It's Lois. She's out scouting some dirty politician, she was supposed to wait until after the wedding, but she said one of her sources said this was the perfect time. She headed off last night, and she just didn't come back. She texted me a few hours ago to say she'd be at the wedding. She hasn't sent anything since."

"Typical Lois."

"Apparently it's a senator this time, it's a big deal to her," Clark defended his fiancé weakly.

"This wedding is a big deal to Chloe. And me. We're doing it anyway—with or without her."

As he said that, the music queued up. Oliver smiled, he and Chloe were always on the same page—even when they didn't realize it.

Oliver watched as the last of the bridesmaids—minus the maid of honor—made their way done the aisle. Then Chloe appeared.

She was perfect.

It was strange, because he'd never thought he would be able to refer to a woman who would marry him as perfect—because in order to marry the (former) playboy, and "vigilante," a woman would have to be crazy.

Chloe _was _crazy—but she was his kind of crazy.

She was his hero, and he was hers.

She loved him, darkness and all—and she brought out the light, she brought out the very best in him.

They weren't perfect, but they fit together perfectly.

And they were going to get married, with or without Lois.

XXXXXX

Chloe walked up towards the man she loved more than she'd loved anyone she'd ever loved before and got ready to say her vows. As she stared into his eyes, barely listening to the words being said she smiled.

She couldn't look at Oliver and not smile.

Today was the happiest day of her life—or at least it was until Lois came barreling in at that moment. "Oh, hey, sorry. I got caught up." Lois ran over to the place that had been designated as the maid of honors, nudging Dinah out of her spot. "So sorry, but it just became this big ordeal and I had to finish my article and get it to the DP, and then I called the police, yada yada." Lois smoothed out her dress, which was _not _the one Chloe had picked out for her.

Lois motioned at the man to continue on with the ceremony. "Hey, get to it."

Chloe just stared at her cousin, who was staring intently waiting for vows. "When two people—" Chloe held a hand up indicating that he should stop.

"No."

Oliver looked worriedly at Chloe. "Chlo, are you okay?"

"No."

In fact, Chloe looked like she were about to cry. As Oliver saw a tear begin to build in the corner of her eye he turned towards his guests, sighing. "Sorry, guys." He pulled Chloe into his arms and carried her out of the room.

All of the guests turned and watched as he did so, then turned back to eye Lois.

She realized everyone was staring at her. "What? Is this because I was late? Chloe understands, she used to be a journalist."

XXXXXX

"They eloped."

"What?" Lois said—or, well, shrieked.

"You ruined their wedding," Clark chided. "What did you expect?"

"I was a little—just a _little_ late. I was the maid of honor, what, they couldn't wait for just a few more minutes?"

"They waited for an hour. And Lois, I think that's the point. You were the maid of honor and you didn't care enough to show up on time."

"I have a job, Clark. I busted a senator with his mistress—who he was using to smuggle money to his mob friends! That's pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself."

"You know what else is pretty damn amazing?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Clark sighed. "Being on time to the wedding of your cousin and the love of her life."

"Smallville, when did you start saying corny things like "the love of her life?"

"Lois," Clark warned.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"She's like a sister to me, Clark. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose."

Clark felt an idea pop into his head. "Why don't you wait until they get back from their honeymoon. I have an idea."

XXXXXX

Lois's first idea failed. A simple apology was unacceptable. She'd turned to Clark and demanded that he tell her his idea. He'd gone to Oliver after that and discussed something he'd happened to see online while doing research for a story.

"Sister Week?"

"Yup. I think it's the perfect way for Lois to prove that she cares."

"It could work."

"I hope it does."

Chloe and Lois were both utterly insane—Chloe refused to take Lois' calls and randomly threw things at the wall(she claimed it was because she remembered what Lois had done) and Lois was moody and upset that Chloe wouldn't return her calls.

In other words, it was driving Oliver and Clark batty and something had to be done.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure this will work?" Lois asked doubtfully.

"I certainly hope so."

Lois looked at the first of her seven gifts. "I don't know about this."

Clark sighed, "Just do it."

XXXXXX

The first gift was a scrapbook of every article Chloe had ever written—for both the Torch and the Daily Planet.

When Chloe opened it up she stared at it for almost five minutes without speaking.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"There's a note. Apparently it's Sister Week and Lois just wanted to show that she thinks of me as a sister, and that she loves me. And apparently she's sorry for ruining our wedding."

"Oh," Oliver wasn't sure what to do with that. "And?"

"Still angry."

"Okay." Oliver said simply. "Why?"

Chloe turned to him, "It's not important anymore. It's the past—and I don't live in the past, Ollie."

"Chloe, just because you don't live in the past doesn't mean that you can't appreciate and be proud of the person you used to be."

Chloe quirked her head as if she were considering that. "I'm not her anymore, am I?" She seemed rather sad about it.

"No," Oliver said, taking his wife in his arms. "You're just an even more amazing version of her."

XXXXXX

The second day involved a picture of her and Clark from their prom. "Damn, how did she get this?"

"What?"

Chloe held it out, "I hate this picture. How the hell did she find it? I thought I destroyed every viable copy."

"I'm sure she just thought that you'd appreciate it as a memory of your friendship with Clark," Oliver leaned closer to look at the picture, and the smile on his face disappeared.

"I don't." Chloe scrunched her face, annoyed.

Oliver turned his head sideways, "Is that his hand on your-"

Chloe sighed, bringing the picture back quickly to her chest. "Yes. He removed it as soon as he noticed, it just so happens this picture was taken at the most inopportune moment."

Oliver eyes narrowed. "Good, because my chances against Superman are pretty damn awful."

XXXXXX

The third day involved an obscene amount of chocolate and coffee-Chloe's favorites.

When Chloe saw it she burst out crying. "Ollie-" she hiccuped.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, and Lois is trying to make me fat off chocolate."

Oliver just stared at her. "You just-when-what?"

Chloe realized that she hadn't told Oliver. "Crap. Sorry, I meant to tell you in a less-Sorry. I found out this morning, and I was going to tell you but then this all just-yeah."

"Chloe? Are we-really?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, done crying. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's amazing." Oliver hugged her. "Perfect."

"What am I going to do with all of this coffee? And the chocolate?"

"I'll get rid of of the coffee. And for the chocolate . . . well, hey, at least since you're pregnant you could just pass it off as baby weight."

Chloe was silent, then Oliver realized Chloe was crying again. "What?"

"I'm going to have baby weight. I'm having a baby."

Oliver smiled. "We're having a baby."

XXXXXX

"You told her." Chloe berated Oliver on the fourth day. "How else would she know?"

"Clark." Oliver suggested nervously.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Who told Clark?"

"I did." He may or may not have been funneling information to Clark about Chloe's reactions to the gifts. Okay, yes, he was. But he certainly wasn't going to tell Chloe that.

Chloe sighed. She held up the girly baby things. "Apparently we're having a girl."

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

Chloe held up the card and read, "Happy fourth day of Sister Week-you're having a girl." Chloe turned it over and showed him that something was written there. "No, really, it's a girl. And if it's not you can screw him over with weird identity issues."

Oliver started to smile but then caught the warning look Chloe sent him. "Or we could use these baby things as a reason to keep having kids until we get a girl."

Chloe _humphed_ and stalked away.

XXXXXX

On the fifth day, Chloe melted a little.

"It's cute."

Oliver looked at the gift. He wanted to disagree, but since Lois was actually beginning to make progress, he let it go.

"Don't you think so?" Chloe asked, holding up the t-shirt that said, "I'm on Team Green" and had a picture of Green Arrow. "I think it's for the baby. And look-there's one for me too!" Chloe continued ruffling through the box. "I think there's even one for you."

Oliver sighed. "Lois."

"I like them," Chloe said happily.

She thought they were funny, actually. But seeing the look on Oliver's face? Priceless.

XXXXXX

Chloe was ready to forgive Lois on the sixth day.

Chloe looked at the pictures detailing her and Oliver's introduction into society as a couple. The media had gone crazy-and it looked like Lois had gone crazy putting them into the scrapbook. The little note said: 'For Baby Queen.'

"I love it." Chloe said simply.

"It's wonderful," Oliver replied. It really was. "How did she manage to get this done so quickly?"

"Apparently it was originally part of our wedding gift, but then . . . "

"But then that was a disaster." Oliver completed her sentence. When he saw the look on Chloe's face he realized that was the wrong thing to say.

And that was why Chloe didn't forgive Lois on the sixth day.

XXXXXX

On the seventh day Chloe heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Lois. "What, you ran out of money for postage?"

Lois shifted on her feet nervously. "Actually, no. I'm the seventh gift."

"What?" Lois took advantage of Chloe's surprise to get through the doorway.

Lois took a deep breath. "I'm your seventh gift. You see, according to Clark Sister Week is all about showing appreciation for your sisters. And, well, Lucy's crazy and halfway across the world, but you're here."

Chloe seemed unimpressed by the idea that she just so happened to be geographically convenient. "And?"

"You're my sister, Chloe. I won't even say like a sister, because you're more than just a simile. You're a metaphor-or, well. You know what I mean."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow. "I think so."

"Chloe, I'm always going to be here for you. Sure, sometimes I screw up, but I love you. And I need you to keep me on track-because we all know Clark can't." Lois snorted.

"Lois, I know. Your heart is in the right place, but sometimes you let other things get in the way." Chloe pulled Lois in for a hug. "I forgive you."

"Yay," Lois said happily.

"You're like-I'm sorry-you're a sister to me too. In keeping with metaphor, of course," Chloe wrinkled her nose. "So weird."

"But at least we can be weird together?" Lois asked.

"Yes, Lo. We can be weird together."

XXXXXX

"It doesn't even exist, does it?" Oliver asked from the doorway while watching the reconciliation.

"Not really. I mean, people say it happens in January, July, whenever they feel like it." Clark replied.

"So you just appropriated it for the situation." Oliver said, almost as if he were trying to determine whether or not to be judgmental.

"Basically." Clark replied simply.

"Hmm." Oliver looked at a smiling Chloe and Lois. "Thank you."

* * *

I was in the mood for cuteness. Okay, I'm _always _in the mood for cuteness-especially when it involves Chlollie. So, Sister Week is apparently a real thing-but no one seems to agree on when it actually is.


End file.
